ryuketsuekifandomcom-20200213-history
DragonStar Timeline
Setting up a rough timeline on what happens on DragonStar Universe, using key events on the characters' lives to give context for future reference. 20th Century ; 1970 : Professor Taren Aspen born on Earth ; 1995 : The Aspen Institute is founded ; 1997 : Sarah Marine hatched on Dragon of the Seas from Shiro Hayashi and Keito Hayashi Exhile of the High Master from Venthur Astrid Fairlight hatched on Earth from unknown parents ; 1998 : Alyssa Aspen and her brother Alex hatched on Earth, in the care of Professor Taren Aspen ; 1999 : Kari Haruyama hatched on Venthur from Shiro Hayashi and Masako Haruyama 21st Century ; 2000 : Aerie Aspen hatched on Earth, also in the care of Taren ; 2001 : Sarah Marine begins her training in Material Spectrum Arts and homeschooling ; 2003 : Aspens visit the planet Avalice Alyssa Aspen meets an Avalician fire mage and accidentally locks in her element Alyssa and Alex's elements are decided ; 2005 : Taren's main Avalician contact is killed by a snake bite Aerie's element is decided ; 2009 : Sarah Marine was sent to Venthur School to receive special education from the Seven Masters Sarah Marine and Kari Haruyama meet each other for the first time Sarah's first instinctive Burning Bright event Kari Haruyama was cleaned from all darkness inside Taren begins research into the parallel universe theory ; 2010 : Taren builds a device to find fluctuations in the fabric of space-time, discovers naturally forming wormholes between universes ; 2012 : Sarah Marine finished special schooling First travel of Sarah Marine to Earth Sarah Marine and Alyssa Aspen meet each other for the first time The first Multi-Universe Transportation Unit, or MUTU, prototype is built in the Aspen Institute ; 2013 : Sarah's first controlled Burning Bright event ; 2014 : Sarah Marine was summoned back to Venthur Destruction of the Masters' Citadel on Venthur Masako Haruyama overthrown by Kari Haruyama Sarah Marine returns to Earth and moves over definitely All communications with Venthur and Dragon of the Seas are interrupted Alyssa and her best friend Percy Troy become a couple Taren perfects the MUTU ; 2016 : Communications with Dragon of the Seas is restored Sarah Marine returns to Dragon of the Seas with Alyssa Kali is destroyed Starsailer is given to Sarah Alyssa is given Taren's experimental ship, the Aeon Comet Alyssa and Percy break up on good terms ; 2019 : Alyssa discovers Aerie's desire to use her powers for crime-fighting The Aspen Institute is targeted by a hacker group called 29A ; 2023 : Project Karina begins Kari pass away at the age of 24 of a total organs failure Sarah Marine exiles herself to Vurner ; 2024 : Sarah Marine marries Seth Odhur Alyssa Aspen starts travelling the galaxy Tsuki Hayashi was born on Earth from Seth Odhur and Sarah Marine ; 2025 : Sarah Marine and Seth Odhur move over to Earth definitely Keito Hayashi moves over to Earth Project Karina put in stasis ; 2040 : Tsuki Hayashi is given the Blackout Stone 22nd Century ; 2110 : Project Karina wakes from stasis spontaneously